Reunion
by LaughingMangoes
Summary: Ash calls Leaf and Gary over for a little reunion. Leafgreenshipping with a hint of Pokeshipping.


**Hello Guys!**

 **So,this is my first fanfic so please review.**

 **If you don't know what to say(happens with me all the time) just point out any mistake or if you are having any ideas about how this story could improve then please write it in the review or PM me.  
**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

"C'mon Leafy we all know you love me ,"Gary said in a cocky and arrogant manner as he repeatedly tried to put an arm around her shoulder but failed.

"In your dreams ,Oak,"Leaf said smacking him at the back of his head.

"Oww."Gary winced." Or in yours."

Ash sighed. This was supposed to be a happy reunion, you know the one in which people hug each other, tell them how much they missed them and share old memories. Not continuously fight, threaten and flirt with each other .

They were currently sitting on the couch of Ash's house. His mother had gone on a vacation for a week leaving him incharge of the house. So he had invited Gary and Leaf over for a little reunion. The three of them hadn't seen each other after the Indigo League and he thought it was a good idea. But as soon as both of them had entered his house they had been on each other' s nerves.

It were times like these that he wished Misty was there. Ash chuckled. She would surely beat the crap out of Gary with her trusty mallet for flirting with Leaf considering they both were pretty good friends. As Ash began thinking about Misty, her dazzling cerulean eyes, her beauti-

All thoughts of Misty vanished as Ash saw a flying vase coming towards him in full speed. He barely dodged it and saw Leaf and Gary standing in the kitchen throwing all kinds of utensils - plates,cups and whatnot at each other.

"Pervert!" A cooker hit Gary straight in the face."Ouch!"

"Pesky Girl!" Leaf was soon hit on the foot by a flying frying pan."Oww"

"Jerk!" Leaf threw a knife at Gary. Gary closed his eyes and yelped in pain. But then he realized that the knife never hit him. He opened his eyes to see Ash standing between him and Leaf holding the knife with his face red with fury. Both of them gulped. This ain't gonna be good.

"Enough of it! Enough of you two fighting and arguing!" They winced at the tone of his voice. It was so harsh. "I called you both over for a REUNION! A FREAKING REUNION ! Not to see your FIGHT!"

With that, Ash stormed out of the house and without even thinking twice, locked the door and started for Professor Oak's lab to meet his pokemon.

Inside the house everything had suddenly went silent.

"I'm sorry." Gary said softly.

"No need to apologize. It was my fault anyways. I was the one who threw a saucer at you first. I should be the one apologizing." Leaf said.

"I was the one who made you angry in the first place." Gary argued.

"But I was the one who was jealous of the girls you flirt with" Leaf shouted."Oops!" She said covering her mouth realizing what she had just said.

Gary smirked."So you were jealous, huh? he said draping his arm around her shoulder.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Leaf said, her voice emotionless.A tear rolled down her cheek.

Gary's smirk vanished. Leaf was crying. They have been friends since childhood and there wasn't a single time that he had seen her cry.

"Leaf."He said putting both his hands on her shoulders."Look up."

"So you can make fun of how awful I am looking right now? Never!" She exclaimed, not making eye contact with Gary.

"Leaf! Look UP!" Gary said firmly. Leaf finally looked up and Gary wiped her tears away.

"First of all, don't you dare call yourself awful. You are beautiful. And second, I love you." Gary said finally confessing his feelings for Leaf.

Gary pushed his lips towards Leaf's. **(A/N : Sorry can't describe the kiss)**

They both pulled away from the kiss. "You aren't gonna say 'I love you too' or something?" Gary said, pouting.

"Nope!" Leaf said her eyes sparkling with childish amusement. "You gotta catch me first!" She exclaimed and ran.

* * *

 **Pretty short, huh?**

 **So...How was the story? Good? Bad? Please tell me in the review!**

 **And please do tell me if the characters were a bit OOC!**

 **So, folks! That was my first fanfic!**


End file.
